My Story
by the Transcendancer
Summary: Or, Lily's Story I should say...
1. The Dance

Here's another L/J!   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
This is My Story. But you could've guessed that easily. My life is not as easy as that though, and my story starts with a boy. Or, perhaps not a boy. Maybe it really starts on a happy June afternoon...  
  
"Hey, Lily!"  
  
Yep, that's me. I'm Lily: beautiful, smart seventeen-year-old witch. I had prospects - I was going to the Magid University to get a teaching degree. I was also Head Girl at my school, Hogwarts.  
  
"Hi, James."  
  
And that would be my boyfriend, James Potter: hated each other for years, then finally gave up and fell in love. But thats a whole other story...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe they let us do this." Lily walked beside her boyfriend: James Potter, the Head Boy.  
  
James shrugged. "That's why they made you Head Girl, cause only you would push for a Muggle-style dance."  
  
Lily smiled up at him. "All the girls are going to go ballistic. They'll love it."  
  
James laughed and said the password to Gryffindor tower. They climbed through the portrait hole and out into the common room.  
  
"Lily!" Morgana Wynn, Lily's best friend, jumped up from the couch and ran towards her. "So, are we having the dance or not?"  
  
"Yeah! I still can't believe they agreed! It's going to be so awesome..." James left the the girls to talk and went over the watch his best friend Sirius Black get pounded on the chessboard by Remus Lupin, another of James' friends.  
  
"Hey, Prongs. So, what's up with the dance? Check." Remus smiled his little knowing smile.  
  
"We're having it." Sirius moved his queen to stop the attack. "Ooooh, You're gone, Sirius..."  
  
Remus smiled again and moved. "Checkmate. Now, wasn't that fun? You lasted out for much longer this time."  
  
"Joy." Sirius flopped back on the couch. "So, what's the date for the dance?"  
  
"June 23, a week before graduation." He sat in Sirius's spot in front of the chessboard. "Fancy a game, Remus?"  
  
"You're on."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily, stop moving. You look beautiful. STOP." Morgana shook her head and froze Lily's legs to the floor. "That's better. Now hold still, so I can do up your hair." Morgana loved Lily's long dark red hair. She touched the wand to the top of her hair and did a funny little charm that she had learned ages ago, where it highlights your hair naturally. Now Lily's hair was alive with streaks of bright red. Then, also using her wand, Morgana did up the top half of her hair, leaving the rest to fall down around her purple satin dress.  
  
"There, all done." Morgana stood back and grinned. "You look great. Now hop on down to the common room, I'll meet you there in a sec."  
  
Lily walked down the stairs, and came into the common room. The four boys talking in a circle immediatly stopped and stared, not used to her looking beautiful.  
  
"Madmoiselle Lillian, shall I have the honor of escorting you to the fair couch?"  
  
"James, drop the accent."  
  
"With pleasure." Morgana was now down the stairs, magnificent in black, as she curtsied to Sirius and took his arm daintily.  
  
"And now," said Remus, with his girlfriend Ceilia, "Let us proceed."  
  
They headed to the Great Hall. "To the right and straight on 'till morning!" Lily said as she threw open the doors.  
  
They all loved the decorations. Lily was, as she put it, "something of an artist," and the whole Great Hall shimmered with crystalline stars and moons, and flowers were growing all down the walls. It was truly a wonderland.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
"Eighteen next tuesday!" "Yeah!" "Happy birthday, Lils!"  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beat from the tamborine, oh yeah!  
  
  
Lily was taking the party by storm. Both she and James were good dancers, and they looked so good together: Lily's bright red hair and lavender dress, James with his dark sweater and hair. And every now and then Lily would take up the mike and sing a number. She was an exceptional singer, and no doubt, the true Dancing Queen.  
  
  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Oh see that girl  
Watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh... oh... oh..." Lily couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"And then," said James, leaning over to the others. "She comes up, and OH MY GOD, WATCH OUT FOR THAT OASIS!" This strange proclamation sent the Gryffindor seventh years into gales of laughter.   
  
After the dance had regretfully ended at 2 in the morning, the Gryffindors had decided to take the party to a little Muggle ice cream shop that the girls were extremely fond of, known as "the Creamery." Now they were clustered around a small table, eating ice cream and telling dumb jokes, totally going wild: not at all like the 17 and 18-year-olds they were. And Head Boy and Girl, to boot.  
  
"Okay, I've got one," Lily said. "So, once me'n James were at the movies, right?"  
  
"Ohhh, haha." James grinned.  
  
"And then, so we're watching the movie, la ta da ta da, and then the door was thrown open, and this HUGE guy comes running, as fast as he can, down the aisle. And now nobody's watching the screen. He was looking for something, it seemed. And then he jumped up in front of the screen, so he had a big hobbit on his stomach. And he yells, 'Hooray for the spicy chipmunk!' And I start laughing so hard it's not even funny." Which made this obviously fake story even funnier. "And I just... Whoo, I could barely watch the rest of the movie!" Everyone laughed even harder.  
  
"Hey, guys?" It was that manager person. "We're closing up, sorry. Gotta get the customers out before we lock the door though." Everyone was still laughing, but they did get out.   
  
Finally, at about 3, they decided to break it up and get on to Hogwarts. It was almost 3:30 before James and Lily could get back to the finally deserted common room. They crashed on the couch, exausted but extremely happy.  
  
"Hey, Lil?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I know a lot of people told you already but you look very beautiful tonight."  
  
"Mmm, even laughing my head off?"  
  
"Yes. You're always beautiful. But when you were dancing..." He leaned over and kissed her deeply. She felt a thrill come up from her bottom, rising to the top. She loved kissing James, as much as she loved James, every part of him.  
  
Lily yawned. "Best get to sleep... Just one more week of school!"  
  
James rolled his eyes. "School. Ha! You mean, sit around and do nothing."  
  
"Right, yep. g'night, James."  
  
"Good night, Lily. Sweet dreams."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, those were the times when I was happy. Graduation... another happy night at The Creamery... the summer... But oh how things would change...  
  
*~*~*~*  
Here's a toast  
To all those, who hear me all too well...  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go...  
*~*~*~*  
  
OoOoOoOoh, cliff-hanger. Well, cya in a few days when I write the next chapter! This chapter featured songs by ABBA teens and Eve 6. Next chapter... Nya I won't tell!  
  
liacoraginger@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/liacoraginger 


	2. Goodbye to You

I'm ba-ack! That was fast...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Don't get me wrong or anything, I wasn't even thinking of breaking up that night - if someone had said that, I would've thought they were mental. And I've good a pretty good tolerance for that sorta thing.  
  
But that has nothing to do with anything. What is important comes in October. My life by then was really busy - It was wierd, playing phone tag with James when I used to see him every day. And I was feeling odd about having a boyfriend. I felt like the class "popular" girl: All the other girls were geeky compared to me. I mean, in Hogwarts, it was all right that I could be Head Girl, get top grades, AND be one of the prettiest girls in the school. Trying to mix it in college just wasn't working. And I really really wanted to be a teacher, so...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily flopped on her bed at the University, exausted. She was so tired of hanging on to her old life (and love) while turning to her new one (life, not love). She loved James, but... We've been going out since I was fifteen. Relationships aren't supposed to last forever.  
  
She got up and picked up her phone, not really thinking about what she was doing.  
  
Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by...  
  
Ring, ring, ring... "Hello, this is James Potter. I'm off practicing Quidditch, or sleeping, or something. Anyway, leave a message, and I'll get back to you ASAP." Beep.  
  
"James, I... look, I've been feeling really down about this new school, and seeing you is really straining my work load. It's been so strange. Anyway, I think we should break up. Goodbye." she put down the receiver, and started to cry. What have I done?  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing I tried to hold onto  
  
The next day, Lily came back from classes to find a message on her machine. Knowing who it was from, she dreaded listening to it. But, she had to.  
  
"Hey, Lily. Listen... we need to talk. Stop playing phone tag, stop this every-now-and-then bit. I really don't want to break it up... Please, just give us both one more chance!" Beep-beep-beep.  
  
Lily shook her head, tears running down her face. No. I will not give in. I will not give in...  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Close my eyes, and you chase my thought away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light...  
But it's not right!  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing I tried to hold onto  
  
She didn't call back. Now, or ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
James knew it was over when he hadn't heard from Lily in a week. He was heartbroken. He wondered what had gone wrong. He knew that the college was certainly a barrier, but...  
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice who ran into him. He turned to apologise, and found himself looking back into a pair of painfully familiar emerald-green eyes. Lily gave him a blank stare and turned away, her soul crying but her eyes dry and distant. She was all cried out. There were no more tears left.  
  
James watched her with a stricken expression on his face. Turn around, he thought, as she walked down te street. See how much you've hurt me! But she didn't. He closed his eyes and turned back. I will not cry. I will not cry....  
  
Since you left that day I realize my mind's made up on you  
My heart is capsized and I don't know what I'm gonna do  
  
Oooh  
Pick me up, tape me together... Dot dat data da  
Paper pieces on the floor  
Oooh  
Pick me up, tape me together... Dot dat data da  
Paper pieces on the floor (paper pieces on the floor)  
And I call out to you...  
  
Lily turned at the end of the street, and saw a figure disappearing around the corner. She sighed. Already life was worse without James.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
To her classmates, she seemed distant and far away, not really paying attention. To Lily, she felt like she was floating... It's not really happening... It all looks so surreal...  
  
Like a doorway on my heart  
All the leaves are falling down  
Although I try to pick them up  
There's so many I think I'll drown  
  
It was week later. She spent Saturday writing a long letter to her two pen pals, not mentioning James at all. Then she owled Morgana back, again not mentioning James. She was avoiding anyone named James, or anyone who had black hair. It was hard, but she put herself through it. She couldn't bear to think about him...  
  
Ten days have come and gone  
Ten days and I'm all alone  
And all that I can do is pray, and pray  
Ten days I've seen the rain  
Coming down on a sunny day  
But all I gotta do is pray, and pray...  
  
Aweek later, Lily walked cheerily into the Creamery. She waved and sat next to Morgana. As she talked, her eyes caught James' in the corner. She smiled and waved, looking happier than she really was. He didn't get up, or wave back.  
  
And if you're going my way  
Don't think that I'll bend  
'Cause this is where I'll stay  
I think it's the end  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh how the mighty had fallen...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Looking back on the memory of  
The dance we shared  
Beneath the stars above  
For a moment  
All the world was right  
How could I have know  
That you'd ever say goodbye  
  
And I am glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss  
The dance  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I love that song... Anyway the songs in this chapter were by Michelle Branch, Celine Dion, and Garth Brooks.  
  
There is a reason that this story moves EXTREMELY FAST. I'll explain in the next chapter.  
  
liacoraginger@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/liacoraginger 


	3. Believe

A/N: Cora here. Ok, I said I would explain, and though it took me like half a year, here it is.   
  
In another of my unwritten stories, Lily Potter becomes a world-famous singer. But anyway, she's very eccentric... she has these amazing ideas and her voice is really great, and since she had loads of money she could do whatever she wanted to anyway. So what she did is, she invited all the artists who sang these songs, and used all their musical talents (most of them play instuments) to create new versions of the songs, and she made them all flow into one another, and it made one whole big song that she released as a whole CD (it was really long) and the CD and song was called My Story. But her big project was when she made a music video of the whole thing. So, that's why it's like a story around the songs. If you have any questions or whatever, e-mail me. Anyway, continuing.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
James followed the rest of his reserve team onto the bus. The regular Montrose Magpies had all gotton sick, so the reserve team was coming out to Wales to play the Holyhead Harpies. James took a seat in the back, in front of a young blonde woman. As he sat silently, staring out the window, the woman leaned over the back of the seat.  
  
"Why the long face?"  
  
"None of your business." He glared out the window.  
  
She finger-combed the tips of his hair. "You can tell me."  
  
"It's about my girlfriend." he grudgingly said. "My ex-girlfriend, that is. I mean, why did she break up with me? We were perfect for each other. I know. It's way too wierd." And he found himself spilling his story to this stranger. He didn't even know her name.  
  
You found hope  
You found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away  
  
Found true love  
Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are  
  
She made it easy  
Made it free  
She made you hurt 'till you couldn't see  
  
Sometimes it stops  
Sometimes it flows  
But baby that is how love goes...  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you've lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
  
It's a secret  
No one tells  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell  
  
It's no fair  
Take it from me  
That's the way it's supposed to be  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you've lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
But oh the thrill of it all  
You're on the ride, you might as well open your eyes...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Weeee-oooo weeeee-oooo crackle crackle crackle crackle ps I did it again -no- weeee-ooooo crackle crackle -is there anything good on the radio?- crackle weeee-oooooo crackle crackle you believe in life after love? -oo good-  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no.  
  
Lily loved dance-pop. It was so happy and fun to dance to, hence the name dance-pop. She was dressing up to go to a dance that Morgana had organized to get all the old Hogwarts people together. Which meant that James would be there.  
  
However, Lily hadn't thought of James in ages... she didn't even know what he was up to at all. SHe wasn't even thinking that he would be at the dance.  
  
No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talkin' to you  
It's so sad that you're leavin'  
It takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're gonna be the lonely one...  
  
The party doors swung open. Lily always had a habit of being just a tad late... *cough drama queen cough*. But today she was just wearing a simple green dress with her hair in two braids.   
  
"Hey awesome, this song was playing on the radio at my house!"  
  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
  
She danced, and talked with her old school friends. It was great to be back to some semblance of normality, away from all that teaching stuff.   
  
What am I supposed to do,  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turnin' back  
I need time to move on  
I need love to feel strong  
'Cos I've had time to think it through  
,N' maybe I'm too good for you, ohhh  
  
"Hey Lily!" Morgana called from the DJ. "Come over here and sing!" Lily went over and picked up the mike, but as as her eyes scanned the room, she spotted two people sitting on the couch... oh no way! That can't be... James? WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!!! She forced herself to calm down... breathe... it's ok alright!  
  
"Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no..." she shook her head, tears filling her eyes, as she realized just what she was singing. And, with a glance at James snogging on the couch, she bolted out the door.  
  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no   
  
She was sitting on the dark cold street, crying her eyes out, her heart still singing the tune...  
  
Well I know that I'll get through this  
'Cos I know that I am strong  
And, I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
I don't need you anymore  
No, I don't need you anymore....   
  
She stood up defiantly.  
  
Yes I believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really do think I'm strong enough, oh  
  
And she ran back to the party, and back up to the mike, and sang in particular to a certain couple on the couch...  
  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no.  
  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
  
Do you believe in life after love?  
I can feel something inside me say,  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
More soon! Reviews would be appreciated! Songs in this chapter by Jessica Riddle and Cher.   
  
liacoraginger@yahoo.com  
http://liacoraginger.cjb.net 


End file.
